captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Pepe
ペペ |image= Pepe Brazil (DT) 1.png |nationality=Brazilian |birthday=August 8 |height=171 cm (BWY) |weight = 60 kg (BWY) |blood_type = O |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=South America's Technician |relationships=Unnamed mother; Unnamed siblings |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Brazil |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Kashima Antlers |past_level_1=National |past_team_1=Brazil |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Brazil Youth |past_level_3=Club |past_team_3=Sao Paulo FC |past_level_4=Club (Youth section) |past_team_4=Sao Paulo Youth }} (ペペ) is a Brazilian player who plays as forward. Description first appeared in World Youth Hen, chapter 6, as Tsubasa's fellow teammate in Sao Paulo. During this arc, he played in Sao Paulo FC alongside Tsubasa. Because of his roots, Pepe hates rich people and countries, as shown with his attitude towards Tsubasa when the two first met. He is reasonable however, as he quickly comes to appreciate Tsubasa after that, and has since become the latter's best friend in Brazil. Biography Prior to the Battle of World Youth arc Pepe came from a poor family in the province of Campo Grande. Since he only had enough money to buy a one way ticket to São Paulo city, he was determined to be chosen to stay in Sao Paulo FC's dormitories and to become a pro to help his family. He met Tsubasa at that selection test. At first, he hated Tsubasa because he was from a rich country, he even considered Tsubasa his opponent, not an ally, despite them being in the same team. However, he soon changed his mind, after seeing Tsubasa's play and knowing his dream to become the best in the world. Thanks to Tsubasa's assists, he scored 3 goals during the test, and they were both chosen into Sao Paulo Youth. They became best friends since then. Battle of World Youth arc Soccer Cyborg Santana's Chapter As Tsubasa is promoted to the top team, Pepe becomes the captain of Sao Paulo Youth. During the day of the final match of the Brazil National Championship between Sao Paulo and CR Flamengo, Pepe comes to the stadium to cheer for Tsubasa. Chapter of the Asian Youth Championship Later, Pepe gets a pro contract and is also promoted to the top team. As Roberto Hongo, Tsubasa's coach and mentor, is chosen to be Brazil Youth's coach, Tsubasa goes back to Sao Paulo's dormitories with Pepe, and the two practice together since, forming Sao Paulo's Golden Combi. Tsubasa soon goes back to Japan to join All Japan Youth for the Asian 1st preliminaries of the World Youth, while Pepe is selected by Roberto to join Brazil Youth. Before the South American preliminaries begins, Brazil has a test match against Uruguay Youth. They completely crush their opponent, 10-0. During the time of the 2nd round of the Asian preliminaries in Jakarta, Pepe goes to observe Tsubasa's play. He tells Tsubasa that if he keep playing at an Asian level, he will break his promise with Roberto since he won't be able to fight his way through the final of the World Youth. Thanks to that, Tsubasa goes back to his world first class level of play. World Youth tournament Brazil easily win all 3 matches in the group stage of the World Youth. In the quarterfinals, they faced Uruguay, who they had beaten 10-0 earlier, again. Despite Uruguay's improvements, Brazil still win with a great difference, 6-0. They then proceed to beat Germany 5-0 in the semifinals, advancing to the finals with 30 goals scored, no goals taken, and their ace Carlos Santana achieving a hat-trick in every match. Pepe, however, doesn't make his appearance during those matches, despite already showing his potential. Pepe first appearance in the tournament is at the beginning of the second half of the final match against Japan. His appearance is to strengthen the attack of Brazil. His combi play with Luciano Leo and Santana gives the latter a chance to shoot, and Santana manages to scores the opening goal with 2 successive shots. Despite that, and their secret weapon Natureza's appearance, Brazil still lose 2-3 during extra time. Road to 2002 arc Pepe plays during Tsubasa's last match for Sao Paulo, against SE Palmeiras. Their combi play is efficient. Pepe also has a chance to shoot, but his shot hits the goal bar. Still, Tsubasa scores on the loose ball. The final score is 5-1. Later, Pepe joins Kashima Antlers, a club in J-League, along with Leo. During Antlers' match against Vissel Kobe in the J-League, the opponent Vissel scores first thanks to Kazuki Sorimachi and Kazuyoshi Miura. However, Antlers reverse the situation, with the 3 goals of Pepe, Leo and Atsushi Yanagisawa. Despite Vissel's effort to catch up, Antlers still manages to win with a score of 4-2. Rising Sun arc Pepe is part of Olympic Brazil. The team has a strengthening match against Belgium, and they swiftly crush the opponent, with Santana and Natureza achieving a hat-trick each. To be added as series progresses Techniques Gallery |-|2001= Imgresdd.jpg|Sao Paulo Imgrescc.jpg|Brazil national team |-|Art= Pepe.png|TDT |-|Manga= Pepe ch37 (BWY).jpg Captain-tsubasa-road-to-2002-445506.jpg|Kashima Antlers Sao Paulo ch1 (RT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa & Pepe ready for kick-off pepe.jpg Diving Header ch46 (RS) 1.jpg|Pepe's Diving Header Silver Combi ch54 (RS) 1.jpg|Brazilian Silver Combi Twin Shot ch54 (RS) 1.jpg|Twin Shot Notes Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from Brazil Category:Players of Brazilian league Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc